1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lithotriptor, and in particular to a lithotriptor having a shockwave generator connected to a drive circuit an an x-ray system for representing an image of the calculi to be disintegrated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of x-ray means in lithotriptor systems is known for the purpose of locating the calculi to be disintegrated. This enables the shockwave generator to be focussed exactly to the calculus to be disintegrated. In order to avoid disintegrating healthy tissue outside of the calculi, only a defined plurality of shockwaves, for example 50 shockwaves, is administered. The subsequent initiation of a new shockwave or a new series of shockwaves must be manually done by the attending physician. After a series of, for example, 50 shockwaves, a switch for initiating a further series of, for example, 50 shockwaves must be actuated. This requires special care in the treatment. It is possible, however, that the calculus will be disintegrated after only a few shockwaves following initiation of the second series of shockwaves. The remainder of the second series of shockwaves would thus not be required.